EL TIEMPO
by princessttarsandy
Summary: El tiempo se puede convertir en nuestro mejor aliado, pero también en nuestra contra, Archie Cronwell, lo sabe ahora esta en una carrera contra el tiempo para recuperar lo que una vez no valoro, el amor de Annie Britter, ella por su parte regrese a América después de mucho tiempo pero no viene sola ella regresa acompañada de su prometido, Archie lograra reconquistarla.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo!**

 **Ya sali de mi escondite... bueno creo que hoy estoy mas activa que de costumbre lo se.. pero estoy con algo de tiempo libre asi que quiero compartir esta nueva historia para ustedes y no paa mi... veran esta historia la comencé a escribir y publicar a mis inicios de candy mundo, para el grupo Residencia Granchester... el grupo ya no se encuentra activo... pero me dejo grandes recuerdos. revisando y leyendola la pienso llevar a su final con varios cambios pero la idea original va hacer la misma. asi que sin mas les dejo la historia.**

 **Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de:**

 **Candy Candy© Misuki & Igarashi**

 **Este escrito fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.**

 **Salvo los personajes, la historia es totalmente de mi invención.**

 **Elaborado: Por Princesstarsandy.**

 **Lo**

 _ **Prologo.**_

 _ **Constantemente en nuestra vida nos regimos por el tiempo cada minuto, cada segundo, cada hora, es importante ya que en un segundo la vida nos puede cambiar; mediante este cambio aparecen nuevos personajes en la vida. También se es muy sabido que el tiempo se encarga de sanar las heridas a un más profundas que existen incluso con el tiempo llegas a cambiar tu manera de pensar, de actuar, de ser de igual forma aprendes a perdonar a amar incluso a acostumbrarte a compartir tu vida con alguien que no amabas pero gracias al paso del tiempo le empezaste a tener cariño. Algo que si nunca hace el tiempo y ni siquiera puede borrar es el amor.**_

 _ **El cual se encuentra en la persona menos esperada a quien no le importa ni siquiera una posición social, ni el dinero simplemente juntar a dos personas que se aman. Claro que para eso es importante poner de su parte y estar dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo. Porque de eso se trata el amor tomar riesgos sin importar que pueda suceder, simplemente es estar al lado de esa persona, con él tiempo las personas se van adaptando a los cambios incluso en la sociedad, por muy alta que esta sea no importa el prestigio ni la posición si realmente amas a las personas que integran tu familia.**_

 _ **Eran las 10:00 de la Noche y empezaba a llover; Annie Britter quería bajarse en ese mismo instante no era correcto que ella estuviera en el auto con un hombre que no era precisamente su prometido a esas horas de la noche él había intentado hablar muchas veces con ella, pero simplemente en la mansión le había resultado imposible sin contar con el tipo que la acompañaba desde que supo que el era su ex no la dejaba ni a sol ni sombra ella próximamente dejaría la ciudad, además que próximamente la perdería por completo y era precisamente por ese momento que la necesitaba, necesitaba hablar con ella, pero no contaba con que existía un reten, y por ir discutiendo no se percataron del letrero donde les marcaba la desviación Annie Britter iba muy molesta por la intromisión de Archie, como era posible que el pensara que podía dejar todo a un lado por él; él que precisamente no había querido dar pasos a su relación por tal motivo decidió dar por terminada dicha relación tan concentrados iban que no tuvieron tiempo de frenar, el auto se volcó saliendo disparada Annie cayendo a tres metros de donde se encontraba el auto.**_

 _ **Una hora más tarde, se escuchaba el sonido de Ambulancias, Archie corrió hasta el cuerpo de Annie quien no respondía.**_

 _ **-Annie.. Annie... mi amor por favor no te vayas, no me dejes Annieeee…- era la suplica que hacia mientras sostenía en sus brazos a la mujer que en verdad amaba.**_

 _ **Los para médicos encontraron dos cuerpos con muy poco pulso, un hombre y una mujer de unos 27 y 28 años aproximadamente. Con serios golpes en la cabeza, sin contar que el hombre tenía los brazos rotos.**_

 _ **En el hospital no daba muchas esperanzas de que ella saliera adelante, también Archie no era capaz aun de despertar.**_

 ** _Nota de la autora:_**

 ** _Aunque la historia se centrara en Annie y Archie...voy a tocar relaciones con los otros pesonajes basandome en esta tematica el tiempo._**

 ** _Que les parecio?... en verdad me gustaria saber si gusto o no..._**


	2. CAPITULO 01 UN TRISTE ADIOS

_**Capítulo I Un triste adiós.**_

 _Archie Cronwell recuerda tristemente aun la partida de la persona más importante de su vida, a un no lo entiende, por que cuando la tuvo, fue incapaz de demostrarle todo su amor lo que él en verdad sentía, si bien era cierto que el amaba a Candy pero ese amor no era real era simplemente una ilusión y por esa ilusión daño a la mujer que en verdad amaba; pero él en esos tiempos no lo sabía aún recuerda esa última noche que estuvieron juntos._

 _ **Flash back.**_

 _Habían ido a Nueva York a la presentación de un libro de Annie, el ya había renunciado a una posibilidad con Candy ella le había dejado muy claro sus sentimientos. Y por lo tanto decidió quedarse con Annie; recuerda que ese día un reportero pregunto que cuando se casarían Archie dijo que no estaban comprometidos simplemente se esteban conociendo._

 _Ese comentario hirió profundamente a Annie porque ni siquiera la reconoció como su novia. Durante su regreso simplemente Annie no dijo ni una palabra, pensaba siempre que él se lo pidiera así que la chica al final le dijo._

 _ **Archie… en verdad no piensas casarte.**_

 _ **Annie por favor, aun tenemos proyectos eso será después aun no creo que sea el momento- comento sin verla directamente a los ojos**_

 _ **Pero cuando será el momento Archie.- respondió con un poco de desesperación en su voz**_

 _ **Annie no vamos a discutir por esto ahora. Simplemente hay muchas cosas en la familia para como casarnos. El matrimonio no es para mí.**_

 _ **Para el auto Archie.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucede Annie?**_

 _ **Nada- contesto de manera seca y cortante después de un gran suspiro contesto- simplemente quiero estar sola un momento.**_

 _ **-Por favor si es por ese tema Annie… creo que simplemente nos falta mucho.**_

 _ **-¡Mucho Archie! ya tenemos 5 años de novios no te parece suficiente tiempo- reclamo la chica algo fuera de sus cabales después lo pensó un poco y contestó - Mira necesito pensar si. Nos vemos en el hotel.**_

A Annie le dolía mucho que él ni siquiera considerara casarse con ella. Le dolía pero es lo mejor tomar una decisión ahora, si no esto le haría mucho más daño.

Más tarde en el hotel. Annie se presentaba en el cuarto de Archie con una gran determinación, una determinación tan grande que iba a cambiar la vida de ambos para siempre.

 _ **-Annie ¿dónde estabas?**_

 _ **-Archie estaba caminando simplemente… necesitamos hablar.**_

 _ **-Dime...**_

 _ **-Creo que es mejor que terminemos Archie se que yo no soy la dueña de tus sentimientos y simplemente estamos acostumbrados el uno por el otro creo que es lo mejor para los dos.**_

 _ **-Annie no creo que sea para tanto simplemente creo que es mejor que nos esperemos un poco la Tía Elroy está enferma.**_

 _ **-No es por eso Archie… es simplemente que veo que nuestra relación no está llegando a ningún lado y… no quiero ser tu novia eternamente mientras me traicionas.**_

 _ **-Annie jamás te he engañado y tú lo sabes.-**_ _reclamo ofendido el castaño_

 _ **-Tal vez físicamente no pero si con tus sentimientos, sé que no me amas como yo a ti yo pensé que con mi amor iba hacer suficiente que llegaría el momento en que te fijarías en mi como mujer, como la que te amado desde siempre, pero ya no puedo… Archie, simplemente esta relación nos está haciendo mucho daño.**_

 _ **-No sé qué decirte.**_

 _ **-No digas nada Archie simplemente adiós…-**_ _tomo un poco de aire y cerró los ojos apretándolos muy fuertes para evitar llorar no deseaba quebrarse, no ahora_ _ **\- adiós para siempre te deseo que seas muy feliz y que encuentras la felicidad que en mi no encontraste.**_

La chica dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación él se quedo con sentimientos encontrados aun no entendía que sucedía; una parte de él le decía que la detuviera que en ese mismo instante la amara y otra parte se sentía liberado no sabía que pasaba estaba tan confundido.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back.**_

 **-Ahora Annie Britter se bien que te amo y no estaré tranquilo hasta que te tenga de vuelta en mis brazos, si bien fui un idiota por dejarte ir esa noche créelo Annie te encontrare, aunque sea en el lugar más lejano de la tierra.-** el hombre comento viendo en la ventana. Interrumpiendo su pensamiento el sonido de la puerta **.**

 **\- Se puede-** dijo una voz desde la puerta

 **\- Adelante Neal.-** contesto con un poco de fastidio por ser interrumpido

 **\- ¿Como estas Archie?**

 **\- Mal aun no sé nada de ella, y Candy no quiere decirme nada.-** contesto contristado

 **\- De verdad que eres un tonto esa noche la hubieras tomado para ti. Pero te tengo noticias.-** comento con una sonrisa traviesa entre sus delgados labios, pero el otro ni siquiera lo noto.

 **\- Si cuales-** contesto con apatía en su voz

 **-bueno una de tu amada y otra de Candy bueno más bien de Albert.**

 **\- A si por fin se le va a declarar.-** dijo con un poco de entusiasmo

 **\- No creo que… todavía no y eso que ya han pasado tres años que el reconoció los sentimiento hacia ella y cancelo mi compromiso que ahora doy gracias a Dios porque estoy seguro que eso era un terrible error y gracias a eso somos buenos amigos.**

 **\- Si, es verdad, pero cuéntame que sabes de Annie.**

 **\- Bueno resulta que Annie Britter va a venir a presentar su nuevo libro "Costumbre no es lo mismo que amar¨**

 **\- oh- comento con un poco de tristeza.- pero eso que tiene de novedoso- comento con desazón**

 **\- pues resulta que Patty también va a estar de gira y se van a quedar en la mansión Andley con Candy para pasar un buen rato juntas.**

 **\- Eso es la mejor noticia que me han podido dar-** dijo mucho más animado **. - Y que pasa con Albert.**

 **\- pues resulta que quiere que le hagamos como el amigo secreto que le ayudemos a entregarle paquetes a Candy.**

 **\- Que par de tontos si se aman tan profundamente y no tengan el valor suficiente para afrontarlo.-** contesto con frustración

 **\- Mira quién Habla. –** añadió mofándose de su primo.

 **Si el tiempo ya había pasado pero para algunos era como si fuera ayer, a un sentía en su corazón ese sentimiento Tan profundo que quemaba. Para Patty era muy difícil porque aun seguía llorando a su amor muerto al menos el de Annie seguía con vida pero ella había renunciado a él y ella trataba de convencerse de que ya no lo ama.**

 **\- Señorita Annie-** dijo una mujer de unos 30 años

 **\- Si dime que pasa Roxi-**

– **ya esta lo de sus pasajes sale el día de Sábado a las 9:00 de la mañana. Haciendo una pequeña parada señorita.**

 **Si está bien.**

 **En ese momento Annie pensaba en Archie no estaba segura de verlo pero sería el mejor momento para saber si en verdad ya era asunto olvidado o aun era parte de su vida; es verdad había noches en que ella lloraba, pero también Andreu ayudaba un poco en su dolor era el príncipe de España, él estaba enamorado de ella; estaba dispuesto a todo por ella el mismo se lo demostró aunque si bien ella quería saber lo de su situación con Archie era para poder hacer una vida con Andreu, no deseaba seguir atada a un simple recuerdo de lo que nunca fue.**

 **\- Señorita Annie está bien.**

– **ah sí dime...-contesto distraída**

 **-le comentaba que el Príncipe Andreu quiere que se hospeden en un hotel.**

 **-a si púes se quedara él yo quiero ver a mi familia. Y tú te quedaras conmigo te puedes retirar.**

 **\- si con permiso.**

 **Retirándose la chica apareció su novio.**

 **-Hola señorita se puede:**

 **-Andreu adelante.**

 **\- Annie venía a decirte que te amo. Y que estoy contento porque al fin voy a conocer a tus papas.**

 **-Este… sí, yo también**

 **\- paso por ti a las 7:00 para ir al palacio mi madre quiere que vayas a cenar.**

 **\- este yo con la Reyna, hay Andreu esto me parece un cuento de hadas.**

 **\- Si mi lady y lo mejor es que es nuestro cuento de hadas, solamente tú y yo mi amada princesa.-** comento mientras le robaba un suave y casto beso

 **Andreu también aprovecharía ese viaje para pedir formalmente la mano de Annie en matrimonio y así borrar para siempre el recuerdo del tipo ese, que no era digno de ella** _ **al menos a sus ojos.**_

 _ **En estados Unidos**_

 **Era Lunes en la mañana en las oficinas de la dirección Andley como siempre en el escritorio se encontraba pulcramente doblado el periódico a un lado del telefono, el aroma a café inundaba el lugar, Albert al leer la noticia dio serias instrucciones de no comentar nada y mucho menos permitir que Archivald Cronwell lo leyera.**

 **\- Hola Albert buenos días.- saludo Archie ingresando a la oficina y sentándose enfrente.**

 **\- buenos días- contesto de manera autómata. Archie intento tomar el periódico pero Albert prácticamente se lo arrebato.**

 **\- ¿Que escondes? ¿Qué sucede? Albert -**

 **\- No es nada**

 **\- Si no es nada déjame ver.**

 **\- Archie no creo que quieras ver esto**

 **\- Si no se que es como lo voy a saber de qué se trata….dámelo Albert de alguna manera me voy a enterar-** Albert lo medito un poco, soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y al final se lo entrego.

 **\- toma… pero por favor no vayas a cometer una locura.-**

 **Archie aun no creía lo que decía la nota del periódico:**

 _ **El martes se espera la llegada del Príncipe de España Andreu Richard II acompañado de su hermosa Novia multimillonaria y famosísima escritora la señorita Annie Britter; quien por cierto viene a presentar su nuevo libro ´Costumbre o Amor´. Se presume que la visita trae otras intenciones segundo fuentes cercanas a la pareja comento que él Príncipe viene a solicitar la mano de la señorita Britter**_

Archie sentía que el mundo se le venía encima la estaba perdiendo ya no quedaba mucho tiempo, en realidad no quedaba tiempo, él la amaba pero por tonto la había perdido.

 **\- Archie estás bien.- pregunto con cautela Albert al ver la cara pálida de Archie**

 **-¡¿Porque Albert?! Porque ahora que se lo que siento por ella, me entero de esto.-** comento golpeando el escritorio.

 **\- Lo siento Archie, pero creo que el tiempo hizo de las suyas.**

 **\- ¡Acaso se olvido así de fácil de mí!...-** gritó fuerte; sentía una impotencia recorriendo todo su ser **\- sabes Albert no dejes que te pase a ti, confiésaselo a Candy, antes de que la pierdas.**

 **\- No es el mejor momento para hablar de ese asunto… - dijo de manera tajante pero amable, suspiro un poco sabia que lo que tenía que decirle le iba a ser un abomba para su sobrino- Archie…-** dudó un momento **\- Annie se va a quedar en la mansión quizás su novio también se queda.**

 **\- Eso es perfecto.- comento con un poco de esperanza en su voz.-**

 **\- como que perfecto, ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto dudoso Albert de su reacción. Esperaba cualquier cosa que gritara, que llorara, que maldijera pero no eso, no esa sonrisa que ahora estaba cruzando el rostro del castaño.**

 **\- ¿Que voy hacer?... es más que claro… voy averiguar por mi mismo si en verdad ya me olvido, que ya no me ama, para ver si todas sus palabras eran mentira.**

 **-Archie cálmate, por favor no vayas hacer una tontería.-** comento al comprender su intensión.

 **\- Cuando amas a una mujer no importa nada si no simplemente amarla.-** Le comento Archie cuando salía de la oficina.

 _ **En el hospital:**_

Candy también leía la noticia ella estaba enterada que Annie trataba de rehacer su vida. Pero esto definitivamente le partía el alma a Archie. Neal que practicaba como Abogado del Hospital. Fue a visitar a Candy.

 _ **-**_ **Hola Candy, ya viste las noticias-**

 **\- si la vi, pobre Archie a de estar destrozado-** dijo triste la pecosa

 **\- Candy tu ya sabias verdad.**

 _ **\- Si la verdad es que yo ya estaba enterada pero no sabía que iba a venir con él.**_

 _ **-**_ **Quisiera enojarme con ella pero no tengo ni el derecho y no puedo culparla por iniciar una nueva vida, siendo consciente de que fue por su culpa que la perdió al permitir que el tiempo pasara entre ellos, por eso Candy no hagas tu lo mismo.**

 _ **\- A que te refieres.-**_ preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

 _ **\- Candy no creas que no me he dado cuenta que amas mucho a mi tío.-**_ comento con un tono de burla

 _ **\- Neal-**_ le regaño la o ji-verde poniéndose colorada _**-como te atreves Albert solamente es…**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué? tu amigo, tu protector, tu tutor, tu PRINCIPE-**_ Candy no pudo evitar ruborizarse es verdad Candy amaba a Albert pero se sentía tan poco para él

 _ **-**_ **Si tal vez tienes razón pero para el simplemente soy una chiquilla y además no soy de la misma clase social.**

 _ **-**_ **Candy en el amor no importa él dinero todo eso son frivolidades eso tu me lo enseñaste y más que nadie te mereces ser feliz aparte como eres capaz de darte por vencida sin intentarlo.**

 _ **-**_ **Gracias Neal la verdad es que has cambiado mucho.**

 _ **-**_ **si es verdad pero sabes también quisiera que Elisa fuera feliz, aun sigue pensando que en la vida todo es una posición social.**

 _ **-**_ **Ya verás que cuando conozca a la persona indicada va a cambiar su forma de pensar, ya me voy tengo trabajo** _ **.**_

 **\- Si está bien cuídate… Ah! y piensa lo que te dije** _ **.**_

Candy de hecho si iba pensando era verdad ella ya no veía a Albert como su tutor lo veía como hombre en ocasiones se lo imaginaba sin camisa, se imaginaba el cuerpo de Albert, eso la hacía estremecer pero debía guardar las apariencias, ya era tiempo que supiera que pensaba Candy.

 **A su vez Albert también pensaba su conversación con Archie, el motivo principal por el cual cuido de Candy no era por ser una chica encantadora, si no porque en ella vio a la mujer de su vida, una chica completamente distinta, trabajadora, decidida, hermosa, con unos ojos brujos que lo había vuelto locos a todos los del clan Andley incluso Neal, aunque a un pensando las cosas, el tiempo si había pasado Neal era muy buen amigo de Candy, Archie se moría de amor por Annie, Patty aun lloraba la muerte de Stear pero había encontrado otra pasión en su vida la música que fue la que la ayudo a salir de la depresión incluso Terry seguía al lado de Susana ella se esforzaba por hacerlo feliz, al menos el ya estaba acostumbrado a la compañía de ella, aun que su corazón a un fuera de una pequeña que conoció una noche de neblina en un barco rumbo a Escocia una pecosa que fue capaz de hacerlo reír** _ **.**_

 **Terry hacia un año quiso dejar a Susana pero el cariño y el amor que ella profesaba lo hizo regresar con ella, aparte que la mujer que amaba el pudo comprobar que ya no le amaba mas, si vio él en sus ojos un brillo distinto mas cuando él vio que alguien se acercaba era Albert aun no podía creer que ese par no se comprometieran, en verdad Albert la merecía más que él y ellos necesitaban ser felices.**

 ** _... NOTA DE LA AUTORA:_**

 ** _LES DEJO UN ADELANTO_**

\- Archie ¿qué haces aquí?- comento perturbada y molesta por la intromisión

-Vine a saludarte es todo, a demás esta también es mi casa.

\- si es por eso me voy esta misma noche.

\- Annie quería decirte solamente que...

En eso alguien más toco en la habitación pero al escuchar ruidos decidió entrar.

-¿Que sucede aquí?

-No es nada, el señor ya se iba.-contestó con indiferencia mientras se acercaba a su novio y dirigiendo una mirada a su ex añadió- No es así.

\- si ya me voy…lo siento… Con permiso.

-¿Quién es ese?

\- No es nadie, corazón .

QUE LES AH PARECIDO LA HISTORIA, ¿LES GUSTA?


End file.
